


Everytime you need me

by Kelian



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A normaly night in the Avenger's Tower, But he don't really dead, Cuddles, Forehead Kisses, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Maybe there is also Peter..., Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Nightmare, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Tony Stark, Protective Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, maybe..., no beta we die like men
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelian/pseuds/Kelian
Summary: Tony spalancò gli occhi e si mise a sedere di scatto sull’enorme letto matrimoniale. Al suo fianco, Steve Rogers russava debolmente dandogli la schiena, ma lui non ci badava affatto. Il respiro del miliardario era corto e spezzato; la canottiera con cui di solito dormiva gli si era appiccicata alla pelle per il sudore freddo e viscido che lo ricopriva come un sudario.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 18





	Everytime you need me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghostofthejungle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofthejungle/gifts).



_l corpo senza vita di Captain America giaceva immobile tra le macerie di una città distrutta; quale essa fosse, non era dato sapere. Sotto lo sporco che gli ricopriva il viso, la pelle aveva il color bianco latte del pallore cadaverico. Le labbra di un rosa grigiastro, che non avrebbero più sorriso per nessuno, erano socchiuse mostrando il biancore dei denti perfetti. Le palpebre, dalle lunghe ciglia chiare, si erano posate per sempre sui suoi occhi azzurri, ora certamente offuscati dal velo di nebbia della morte._

_Tony barcollò malfermo fino al corpo di Steve. Aveva l’armatura a brandelli e lasciava caderne dei pezzi a terra lungo il tragitto, come briciole su un sentiero, ma lui nemmeno se ne accorgeva; tutta la sua attenzione era per l’uomo riverso a terra davanti a lui. Quando finalmente lo raggiunse, si inginocchiò al suo fianco e sfiorò con la punta delle dita i corti capelli biondi incrostati di polvere e sangue._

“ _Capsicle?” lo chiamò debolmente. La sua mano iniziò a tremare già sapendo in cuor che non avrebbe ricevuto mai più alcuna risposta da lui “Steve non è il momento di scherzare”_

_Ma il capitano non stava scherzando, non avrebbe mai più potuto farlo. La sua vita si era conclusa, abbandonando nel dolore l’uomo che più aveva amato nella sua vita._

_Tony urlò la sua disperazione poi scoppiò a piangere, posando la fronte sul petto dell’unica persona per cui, a suo parere, valeva la pena di vivere._

Tony spalancò gli occhi e si mise a sedere di scatto sull’enorme letto matrimoniale. Al suo fianco, Steve Rogers russava debolmente dandogli la schiena, ma lui non ci badava affatto. Il respiro del miliardario era corto e spezzato; la canottiera con cui di solito dormiva gli si era appiccicata alla pelle per il sudore freddo e viscido che lo ricopriva come un sudario.

All’improvviso, scese velocemente dal letto e corse verso il bagno, sdrucciolando coi piedi nudi sul pavimento; spalancò la porta e la luce si accese da sola grazie all’intervento di F.R.I.D.A.Y. che, come sempre, agiva in modo autonomo per le piccole questioni quotidiane. Fece appena in tempo ad inginocchiarsi davanti alla tazza che il suo stomaco fece una paurosa capriola e lui non poté fare a meno che rigettare la cena con un orrendo singulto, stringendo con mani tremanti la porcellana bianca.

L’uomo percepì appena dei movimenti nella stanza affianco, ma non ci badò più di tanto; sentì più distintamente rumore di passi che si avvicinavano al bagno e poi più nulla. Era perfettamente conscio che il compagno ora lo stava osservando preoccupato appoggiato allo stipite, incerto su cosa fare. Lo ignorò.

Chiuse gli occhi ed aspettò che lo stomaco si riassestasse.

“Tony?”

Un altro violento conato.

Steve si avvicinò al compagno riverso sul WC e si accucciò al suo fianco, posandogli poi una mano sulla schiena scossa dagli attacchi. Era una pena vederlo così, ma, ancora di più, lo era sapere che non poteva fare nulla per aiutarlo a stare meglio, se non rimanergli accanto ed aspettare che il malessere passasse.

I minuti scorrevano lenti e pesanti mentre i conati si facevano sempre più deboli e radi, fino a quando Tony non allungò la mano per tirare lo scarico, poi prese un pezzo di carta e si pulì la bocca prima di sedersi a terra, appoggiandosi ad occhi chiusi con la schiena contro il muro fresco.

Il capitano non smetteva di osservarlo con attenzione. Il viso del moro era di un pallore cereo ora che le chiazze rosse, dovute agli sforzi, si stavano ritirando. La sua pelle era coperta da un velo di sudore oleoso che si andava lentamente asciugando mentre il petto, al centro del quale brillava fulgido il reattore Arc, riprendeva ad alzarsi ed abbassarsi ad un ritmo pressoché normale.

Vederlo in quelle condizioni era per lui una vera pena.

“Un altro incubo?”

“No…sì” rispose Tony con voce rauca prima di tossire. Si sentiva la gola terribilmente irritata. Quella non era certo la prima volta che stava male nelle ultime settimane.

“Sempre lo stesso?”

L’altro annuì.

“Anche questa volta sei morto davanti a me e non ho potuto fare nulla per salvarti”

“Devi farti vedere da qualcuno Tony, non puoi continuare così”

“Intendi uno strizzacervelli?” un sorriso tirato comparve sulle labbra del moro. Con cautela, prontamente aiutato dal compagno, provò ad alzarsi ed il suo stomaco sembrò non protestare troppo, per quanto non sembrasse nemmeno entusiasta di quel movimento.

“Non ne ho bisogno, F.R.I.D.A.Y. mi ha già fatto una diagnostica. Tra qualche settimana, massimo un paio di mesi, starò meglio”

“Un paio di mesi?” esclamò l’altro inorridito “Sai quanto mi fido di F.R.I.D.A.Y., al pari di J.A.R.V.I.S. si è sempre presa cura di te, ma preferirei che vedessi un dottore”

“Questa ultima osservazione smentisce quella precedente Capsicle” disse il moro divertito.

“Voglio solo che tu non rischi la tua salute” rispose serio Steve mentre lo aiutava a tornare in camera, stringendogli un braccio alla vita per sostenerlo.

“E se ti dicessi che Stephen mi ha visitato questa mattina?”

Con un sospiro stanco, il miliardario si sedette sul bordo del letto.

“Lo dici solo per tranquillizzarmi. Non cambierò idea Tony”

“Puoi chiedere a Pepper se non ti fidi di me, è stata lei a chiedergli questa cortesia nonostante io non fossi d’accordo”

“Ricordati di dare un aumento a quella donna”

Tony rise posandosi una mano sulla pancia, attento a non sforzarsi troppo.

“E cosa ti ha detto Strange?” chiese curioso il capitano sedendosi al suo fianco, continuando ad osservare l’ingegnere; il suo colorito era ancora pallido, ma si stava riprendendo.

“Nausee gravidiche” rispose l’altro con non curanza mentre si stendeva sulla schiena. Steve lasciò che posasse le gambe sulle sue cosce mentre continuava ad osservarlo senza parole. Era certo di aver capito male quello che gli era appena stato detto.

“C-come scusa?”

“Nausee gravidiche Rogers” Tony alzò gli occhi scuri sul compagno e sorrise “Sono incinta, aspettiamo un bambino”

Il biondo spalancò gli occhi per la sorpresa, il cervello che sembrava come inceppato e non riusciva ad assimilare appieno ciò che aveva sentito.

Tony incinta.

Un bambino in arrivo.

Loro figlio.

Le labbra del capitano si piegarono in un sorriso mentre accarezzava involontariamente la gamba del marito, entusiasta della notizia appena ricevuta. Da tempo desiderava un figlio da Tony, lo aveva sempre ritenuto un legame molto più forte di qualsiasi matrimonio; e poi i bambini gli erano sempre piaciuti.

“Non mi stai prendendo in giro vero?”

“Oh sì, vomitare ogni santo giorno per farti credere che sono incinta è davvero uno scherzo divertente” sbottò Tony, ma non era arrabbiato. In realtà era abbastanza divertito dalla sua reazione, quasi simile a quella che si era aspettato.

“Sai cosa intendo…”

“Sì, lo so. Non ti sto mentendo” il moro sorrise e prese una mano del marito per mettersela sul ventre che già non era più esattamente piatto come qualche settimana prima “Non sono gli incubi a farmi stare male, per quanto siano davvero orrendi, ma per lui, o lei”

Steve raggiunse le sue labbra e lo baciò, incurante del sapore disgustoso che gli era rimasto in bocca dopo la sortita in bagno. Dopotutto, quando si erano sposati, alcuni mesi prima, avevano giurato di rimanere vicini _nella buona e nella cattiva sorte_ no? E per Steve, quella situazione rappresentava bene entrambe le cose.

“Strange non ti ha dato qualcosa per farti stare meglio?”

“Ha solo detto che bisogna aspettare” rispose Tony con una smorfia disgustata “Non posso prendere nessun farmaco, soprattutto nel primo trimestre, o rischio di far male al bambino. Prima ti ho parlato di un paio di mesi perché lo Stregone dice che dal secondo trimestre i malesseri se ne andranno da soli, o almeno lo spera. Ed anche io”

Il biondo gli diede un altro veloce bacio poi si stese al suo fianco, accarezzando con tenerezza la pancia del compagno, chiedendosi come non aveva fatto ad accorgersi prima di quella strana prominenza. Era vero che il compito di salvare il mondo li teneva lontani abbastanza spesso e per diverso tempo, eppure quando facevano l’amore o si coccolavano, mentre le sue mani scorrevano su quel corpo perfetto in ogni più piccola parte, avrebbe dovuto capire che c’era qualcosa di diverso nel marito.

“Da domani rimarrai al complesso con l’agente Hill” disse serio il capitano, guardando il compagno negli occhi.

“Non è necessario. La mia armatura ci proteggerà abbastanza. Posso combattere fino a quando la mia pancia non sarà troppo grande per entrare in una Mak”

“Non se ne parla nemmeno!” scattò Steve. Già si preoccupava abbastanza quando l’altro era in missione, anche senon poteva certo impedirgli di andare, ma non voleva assolutamente che mettesse a rischio l’incolumità del loro figlio “Questo è un ordine Tony”

“E se rifiutassi?” chiese il moro con una punta di divertimento, stuzzicandolo. In fondo poteva capirlo, anche lui sapeva cosa voleva dire essere in apprensione per chi si ama, per questo aveva avuto intenzione fin da subito di accettare il suo suggerimento.

“Dirò a F.R.I.D.A.Y. di non eseguire i tuoi ordini”

“Lo sai che F.R.I.D.A.Y. fa solo quello che le dico io” ribatté il miliardario meritandosi un’occhiataccia che lo fece ridere “Ok, ok” alzò le mani, arrendendosi “Da domani non ricoprirò più il ruolo di Iron Man, ma rimanere al Complesso è così noioso…”

“Potresti coordinare i membri della squadra”

“Noioso”

“Ci sono alcuni incartamenti riguardanti l’organizzazione che avrebbero bisogno di te”

“Noioso”

“Addestrare i nuovi Avengers?”

“Davvero me lo stai proponendo?” chiese il moro divertito, lasciandosi sfuggire una piccola risata.

“In effetti, forse è meglio di no…”

La risata di Tony si fece più aperta. Sentiva la nausea regredire piano piano in un fastidio di sottofondo; non se ne sarebbe andata del tutto, lo sapeva fin troppo bene, ma sarebbe stata più sopportabile e gestibile.

“Perché non crei una nuova armatura? Oppure potresti migliorare qualcuna di quelle già complete. Rhodey non ti aveva detto di avere qualche problema con War Machine?”

“Che fai Capsicle? Mi spii?” chiese il moro alzando un sopracciglio “A dire il vero pensavo che potrei costruire qualche giocattolino per il bambino”

“Tony, sarà troppo piccolo per usarlo…”

“Tranquillo paparino” sogghignò il moro girandosi su un fianco in modo da poter guardare l’altro in viso. Adorava quell’amore ed istinto di protezione che il marito aveva assunto nei suoi confronti da quando aveva scoperto che una nuova vita stava crescendo in lui “Crescerà. E poi avrò a disposizione parecchi mesi per testare le mie invenzioni, ti ho mai deluso prima? Inoltre, potrei costruire cose anche molto utili per aiutare noi ad accudirlo”

Steve accarezzò con tenerezza il marito, il quale chiuse gli occhi per godersi la coccola, e lo osservò in silenzio cercando ancora di capire se stava o meno sognando. Non che non avesse mai pensato di avere un figlio con Tony un giorno o l’altro, ma aveva sempre creduto che lo avrebbero progettato, magari cercandolo in un momento in cui nel mondo regnasse pace e tranquillità; soprattutto, non credeva sinceramente che il compagno potesse stare così male. Eppure era innegabilmente felice, si sentiva euforico ed invincibile come se la notizia avesse potenziato anche ciò che il siero non aveva potuto migliorare nel suo corpo. Era certo che ora per lui nulla fosse impossibile.

“Non sai ancora quale sia il sesso?” chiese Steve dopo qualche minuto, continuando a coccolarlo.

“È troppo presto, sono appena al secondo mese” disse il miliardario riaprendo gli occhi scuri per guardare Steve con tenerezza “Devo aspettare almeno il terzo o il quarto, non ricordo. Dovresti chiedere a Pepper o al Dottor Stregone”

Il silenzio calò di nuovo su di loro, almeno per un po’; fu di nuovo il capitano a romperlo.

“Credi sia troppo preso per parlare dei nomi?”

Tony scoppiò a ridere e si accoccolò contro il corpo caldo del marito, lo abbracciò e nascose il viso nel suo ampio petto. Quell’uomo era adorabile ed amava quel suo lato sempre un po’ ingenuo che aveva mantenuto anche dopo il suo risveglio in quel mondo caotico e disilluso in cui vivevano.

“Possiamo parlarne quando vuoi Capsicle” rispose infine l’ingegnere alzando la testa per baciare il compagno “Anche adesso se credi”

“Non prendermi in giro” sbottò il biondo imbronciandosi, già pentito di aver fatto quella domanda.

“Non lo sto facendo” gli rispose con sincerità l’altro “Dopotutto, prima o poi bisogna farlo. E poi sono certo che tu hai già pensato a qualcosa”

“Potrebbe essere…” borbottò Steve accarezzando la schiena del marito mentre osservava la sua testa scura. Si chiese quanto lo avrebbe deriso Tony se avesse saputo che aveva pensato ai nomi per i loro figli fin da quando aveva scoperto che il suo amore era ricambiato. Gli era sembrato così normale progettare nella sua mente il loro futuro insieme, figli compresi. Sicuramente era un pensiero del tutto naturale nell’epoca in cui era nato e cresciuto lui.

“Sono davvero curioso di sentire cos’hai scelto” disse il moro sistemandosi meglio tra le sue braccia, felice e rilassato in quel piccolo momento di normalità e tenerezza.

“Prometti di non ridere?”

“Promesso”

“Va bene” disse infine il biondo prima di prendere un profondo respiro “Se è femmina pensavo che potremmo chiamarla Maria…”

“Come mia madre…” disse Tony con un dolce sorriso, amando ancora di più il marito per quel tenero pensiero.

“So quanto le volevi bene e ho pensato che avresti voluto chiamare tua figlia come lei”

“Ogni giorno mi ricordi una volta di più perché ti amo” si allungò per baciare di nuovo il marito, questa volta più a lungo “E se è un maschio?”

“Howa…”

“No” disse il moro senza nemmeno lasciarlo finire. Non aveva alcuna intenzione di chiamare il figlio come suo padre. Nonostante avesse saputo che Howard Stark aveva creduto in lui fin da quando era piccolo, non era ancora riuscito a perdonargli come aveva trattato lui e la madre negli anni in cui era in vita.

“Tony?” il capitano lo guardò perplesso.

“No” ripeté Stark in un tono secco che non ammetteva repliche “Mi dispiace Steve, so perché hai pensato a quel nome ma per me non è un’opzione accettabile”

All’improvviso, il super soldato ricordò ciò che aveva letto sui fascicoli dello S.H.I.E.L.D. sul vecchio amico e su suo figlio, dandosi dello stupido. Aveva scoperto cose che non credeva possibili. La persona descritta su quelle carte non collimava assolutamente con quella geniale e gentile che aveva conosciuto nell’esercito, che lo aveva reso ciò che era, e, tra le altre cose, gli aveva anche progettato lo scudo.

“Scusa…”

Tony sospirò piano e si rilassò. In fondo Steve non centrava nulla, pensava solo di fargli piacere come col nome della madre. Non aveva alcun diritto di attaccarlo così duramente.

“Non è colpa tua. So che hai un ricordo molto diverso di mio padre. A quanto pare è stato il fatto che non è mai riuscito a ritrovarti ad attaccarlo alla bottiglia, o almeno così mi ha detto zia Peggy, ma tu non potevi farci nulla. Credo che, nonostante amasse mia madre, avesse una piccola cotta per te”

“Tale padre tale figlio” disse il biondo passando le dita lungo la schiena del compagno. Anche lui aveva avuto la stessa impressione su Howard, nonostante sembrasse correre dietro ogni bella gonnella, ma non aveva mai provato nulla di più per l’inventore che un forte affetto fraterno.

“Devi avere qualcosa che attira i geni degli Stark”

“A me basta attirarne uno solo” il soldato si chinò a baciare il marito “Dovrò pensare ad un altro nome allora”

“Che ne dici di Peter?”

“Peter?” chiese Steve sorpreso da quella proposta inaspettata. Non perché fosse un nome strano, ma perché non capiva dove lo avesse scovato.

“Credi di essere l’unico ad aver pensato a come chiamare i nostri figli?” chiese il moro con un sorrisetto, alzando un sopracciglio.

L’espressione del biondo super eroe si addolcì. Se lui riusciva a ricordare ogni giorno a Tony perché lo amava, Tony, invece, riusciva a farlo innamorare ogni volta un po’ di più, anche quando credeva che non sarebbe più stato possibile.

“Non credevo che il cinico ed egocentrico Tony Stark potesse pensare a certe cose”

“Colpa tua” disse l’altro senza mezzi termini “Mi hai contagiato con la tua dolcezza, ora devi prenderti le tue responsabilità Capsicle”

Steve posò le labbra sulla fronte del moro, stringendoselo un po’ più contro. Aveva ragione, da quando lo aveva conosciuto sull’Helicarrier nella battaglia contro Loki ad ora, l’uomo era davvero cambiato diventando più altruista ed empatico.

“Peter eh?”

“Era il nome di mio nonno” rispose l’alter ego di Iron Man “Adoravo nonno Peter. Mia madre mi portava spesso da lui quando mio padre era ubriaco”

Erano belli i ricordi legati al padre di sua madre, ma anche dolorosi, perché sapeva che rimanere nella propria casa era pericoloso e che la mamma doveva per forza tornare dal marito.

“Mi piace Peter” disse il capitano. Posò una mano sulla testa mora del compagno prima di accarezzarla dolcemente, baciandogli la sommità della nuca “Peter Rogers non suona male”

“Peter _Stark_ Rogers” rettificò Tony aderendo al corpo muscoloso e caldo del compagno. Quasi non si ricordava più dell’incubo orrendo che lo aveva svegliato. Quando Steve lo stringeva a quel modo, tutti i dolori e le difficoltà che aveva vissuto nella sua vita scomparivano all’istante.

Quell’uomo, arrivato dal passato come un dono, era diventato la sua forza e la sua salvezza.

“Che nome pretenzioso!” esclamò divertito il capitano.

“Degno del figlio di Iron Man e Captain America” ribatté il miliardario completamente rilassato. Chiuse gli occhi e nascose il viso nel petto del biondo mentre la stanchezza stava per avere la meglio sul suo fisico spossato.

“Nostro figlio” sussurrò Steve ancora incredulo.

Sapeva che gli sarebbe servito qualche tempo per non avere più la sensazione di trovarsi dentro un sogno ed avere la certezza che stava davvero per diventare padre. In cuor suo, non vedeva l’ora di veder crescere la pancia di Tony settimana dopo settimana.

Sempre tenendo ben stretto il moro, si allungò a prendere le lenzuola per coprire entrambi e quando si stese di nuovo, si accorse che Tony si era già addormentato. Doveva essere davvero sfinito tra gli incubi ed i malesseri della gravidanza visto che solitamente soffriva di insonnia e riusciva a dormire solo tra le tre e le cinque ore per notte.

Il capitano gli baciò con tenerezza la tempia e, senza lasciare la presa, si sistemò meglio poi chiuse gli occhi e anche lui scivolò dolcemente nel mondo dei sogni.


End file.
